City of Clockwork Angels
by Seaweed Brain Herondales
Summary: All Clary wanted was to have a game of Secret Santa with her friends, but when Simon gives Jace a present even he doesn't know what it does the Shadowhunters find themselves in a bad situation. With no way home Jace, Clary, Izzy and Alec go to the only person they know who might be able to help them. That is if he is willing to help them. Characters and setting to Cassandra Clare.


**Hey guys so I wanted to try a TMI and TID crossover, so here it is. Just letting you know that Simon and Izzy are together because I like those two together and it's close to Christmas. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think of it in the reviews.**

 **Thanks**

 **-Seaweed Brain Herondales.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Leeb and Grail**

"Why did I have to get stuck with him?" Simon groaned as he and Clary made their way off the subway.

"Stop complaining about it, it's just secret Santa." Clary replied, wrapping her scarf tightly around herself as her and Simon came outside and started walking towards the Institute.

"Yeah but Jace is probably the worst one to get. What the hell do I get the guy?"

"Jace is easy to buy for." Clary brushed his statement off.

"That's easy for you to say, you're his girlfriend." Simon grumbled, then an idea occurred to him. "Hey you can tell me what to buy him."

"No." Clary looked at him weirdly.

"What why not?" Simon asked, suddenly deflating.

"Because the whole point of secret Santa is to buy something for the other person that you have thought of yourself, something that you have put a lot of though into." She said, seeming happy with her explanation.

"I though the whole point of secret Santa was to buy a present for one person who doesn't know that its you." Simon asked her, confused.

"Well we are doing it my way and whatever I say goes." Clary retorted causing Simon to groan.

"Come on Fray." He begged her.

"No. You can find something for him yourself and I would hurry if I were you because it is tomorrow that we exchange the gifts. Now no more talking about it." She ended the conversation as the two walked through the door of the Institute. "Jace says that they're all in the library." Clary told Simon, glancing down at her phone which was open on messages.

They proceeded up the elevator and down to the library where Jace, Alec and Izzy were all seated in armchairs. Upon seeing Clary Jace stood up, engulfed her in a hug and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "Happy to see me?" he asked her once they pulled apart. Clary rolled her eyes. "What am I saying? Of course you're happy to see me." At that comment Simon rolled his eyes and made his way over to where Isabelle was seated. She stood up and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth before gently pushing him down onto the seat and sitting on his lap.

"Are you guys ready for Secret Santa tomorrow?" Clary asked the group of Shadowhunters, excitement clear in her tone.

"I don't see why we're doing a stupid mundane game of sorts." Alec commented from the end couch.

"It's fun trust me." Clary assured the eldest Lightwood, still grinning from the excitement of it. When no one responded she sighed. "Okay look, if no one likes it then we won't do it again, just give it a go who knows, you might even enjoy it."

"So you're asking for my opinion on what to get _Jace Herondale_ for Christmas?" Maia asked Simon through the phone. He was currently on his way back to his house, contemplating whether or not to buy something like a T-shirt for Jace or play it safe and give him some money when he had the idea to call Maia.

"Yeah. I mean do you know of any places around the city that sell any Shadowhunter weapons or something along those lines?"

"What makes you think that I would know a place?"

"Well I mean you've know about the Shadow world a lot longer than I have and I thought that I might as well just ask."

There was a moment of silence before she answered. "Well there is this one place that I know of that would be good to buy something for Jace." Simon could hear the smirk in her voice. "But it's more of a particle joke store type thing."

"They have practical joke stores for the Shadow World? That's amazing! How come I've never heard of it before now?" Simon asked, changing course from his house to Downworld.

"Well, it's frowned upon amongst the Shadowhunters. You see its run by this Warlock, Orland Leeb, he's not very well liked by the Nephilim ever since he killed one of their own." Maia explained through the phone.

"Well maybe that isn't the best idea, I don't want to kill him."

"That was a one off thing and technically it wasn't Orland's fault since all he did was sell the product to the customer. Don't worry about it though it was years ago and the Clave have since searched the store, destroying anything that could harm anyone."

"Yeah I don't know, from the sounds of it this Orland Leeb guy doesn't sound like someone I want to buy a present off really."

"Don't worry about it, there's another Warlock who works there that you can ask for help. His name is Ronak Grail he won't sell you something that will harm Jace I promise. Just make sure to ask for him and not Orland." Maia finished, making it clear to Simon to ask for Ronak.

"Okay, ask for Ronak not Orland." Simon said to himself, not wanting to confuse himself and ask for the wrong guy.

"Orland is bound to give you something that will mess with Jace and not in a good way. Ronak will give you something that won't do any harm."

"Okay so as long as I ask for Ronak I'm right then?"

"Yep. Now it's pretty easy to get to. Do you remember The Hunters Moon?"

"The bar that Jace picked a fight in?" Simon asked remembering that night well, the night he first met Maia.

"Yep that one. So once you get there you go down the alleyway on the right side of the building. About halfway down you will see a neon green sign with the title Leeb and Grail written on it in a bright yellow. That's the place."

"Thank you so much Maia, let's just hope they have something there for him." Simon stated, turning down the street that he hoped The Hunters Moon was on.

"Hey do me a favor and buy something that will scare the absolute shit out of him." Simon could practically hear the grin in her voice.

"This is Jace we're talking about, it's going to have to be some scary shit to scare him." Simon noted, happy to see that The Hunters Moon was now in view.

"Why do you think I told you about this store then? Trust me there will be something there that will creep him out at least a little bit." Maia replied to him confidently.

"Well let's hope so. Look I've got to go I think I'm here. Thanks for telling me about this place."

"All good. Hope you find something. Remember ask for Ronak not Orland." And with that she hung up the phone.

"Ronak not Orland." Simon said to himself as he pushed open the door to the store. Inside was quite crowded, with shelves upon shelves of seemingly random objects crowding the walls and tables covered the floor, stacked with even more junk. Simon whistled, amazed by the amount of useless looking objects.

"Hello sir." The voice came from behind Simon making him jump. He turned and was faced with a man with webbed hands, signaling to Simon that he was a Warlock. "How may I help you?" he asked, trying his best to clasp his webbed-hands in front of him but failing miserably.

"Ah, yeah I'm looking for Ronak Grail." Simon asked, not wanting to meet the Warlock's eyes, where the irises were pitch black.

"The one and only." He replied, gesturing to himself and smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, okay. Well I'm looking for a Christmas present for a… friend I guess you could call him."

"And this friend of yours is he a warlock, vampire, werewolf, or a member of the fair folk?" Ronak asked.

"Why is this necessary?" Simon asked confused.

"Because my boy I have different sorts of gifts here for different sorts of people. The type of thing you get someone depends greatly on who or what they are. If you were buying for a vampire for instance you wouldn't get him something that only a warlock can you now would you?"

"No."

"Exactly. So for me to help you I need to know what you friend is." Ronak explained like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense then, sorry. Well he isn't either of them, he's Nephilim." Simon replied looking down at the small man.

"Ah, a Nephilim. Well I haven't had a request for a Nephilim in years. Come right this way sir." Ronak gestured for Simon to follow him. He led him to the back of the store through an old dusty curtain. Simon couldn't help but feel a little uneasy thinking back to the look that appeared on Ronak's face at the mention of Nephilim. "Here we are." Simon grabbed hold of the wall just in time, stopping himself from bumping into the small Warlock.

Meanwhile Ronak was gesturing around the room, a smile across his face almost like the way a mother looks at a child. It was quite creepy considering he was looking at weird objects and he was not a loving mother.

"Did you have an idea in mind on what type of gift to get him?" Ronak asked finally looking towards Simon.

"Yeah I do actually. I was thinking along the lines of something that will scare the hell out of him. And to be honest Jace doesn't scare easily so it would have to be something quite terrifying." Simon told the odd warlock.

"Jace, did you say? Jace Herondale?" Ronak asked, a dark look in his eyes that Simon really didn't like, but just as quickly as he saw it, it vanished and a happy gleam replaced it; making Simon almost believe that he imagined it. Almost.

"Yeah Jace Herondale." He replied slowly.

"Yes I've heard of him. He played a big part in helping protect the Nephilim from Valentine and his son in the war, did he not?"

"Yeah that's him." Simon answered, happy that that was how he knew him and that he didn't have some sort of resentment towards Jace or the Herondales or something.

"Well I think I might have something here that will give him a bit of a shock." Ronak said, shuffling through the shelves of seemingly useless junk.

After a few minutes of Ronak standing on a stool looking for whatever he was looking for and Simon standing there awkwardly, Ronak finally stepped back holding an alarm clock in his hands.

"Ta-da!" he cried, stepping off the stool and showing Simon.

"It's an alarm clock." Simon stated meekly.

Ronak sighed, annoyed that Simon had managed to ruin the moment. "It's not just an alarm clock boy."

"It's an alarm clock with Bluetooth?" Simon added.

"Blue tooth? You need to get your glasses checked boy because there is no blue tooth on this." Ronak looked at him like he was the crazy one. Simon was about to explain what Bluetooth was when the small warlock held up his hands. "No, no more guesses. I will tell you what this is. Now are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Simon mumbled, really wanting to get out of this shop.

"I can't hear you!" he shouted with excitement, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Knowing that he won't explain what it does until Simon does what he says he raises his voice. "Yes!"

"Haha that's better boy!" Simon was really over the whole 'boy' thing. "Now this appears to look like an alarm clock, does it not?"

"Yes." Simon grumbled, really wanting to just buy the stupid thing, even if it was just an alarm clock, so he had something to give to Jace tomorrow.

"Aha, but it's not. You set the time on this and as soon as it hits the time your friend will get the shock of their life. For example you set it for 1:30. At 1:30 bam, shock of their life." Simon was nodding along, acting like he was just as enthused as the warlock was about this alarm clock.

"Yeah that will be good enough I guess. How much is it?" Simon decided to just buy the damn thing. It was late, he just wanted to go home and get out of this creepy shop. The warlock named the price and Simon handed him the money, happy to get out of the shop.

While the warlock was counting his change Simon picked up the clock and examined it. "Hey why does the date in the corner say 2/11/1878?" he asked Ronak, confusion laced throughout his tone.

"Oh that? That's nothing. It's not a real alarm clock so the date in the corner doesn't matter, I doubt your friend will even notice." He brushed Simon's comment off. "Here is your change sir." He said handing Simon the change. "Have a nice night." And with that he pushed Simon out of the store, firmly shutting the door behind him and flipping the open sign to close.


End file.
